


Never Tickle A Sleeping Gamer (And Other Terrible Ideas From Kazuichi)

by TheoTheStillBeatingHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But friendship, F/F, F/M, Falling asleep on someone's shoulder AU, Friendship, Fuyuhiko and Mahiru hate each other for understandable reasons, Fuyuhiko is a goodie two shoes and I love him, Gen, M/M, Ships if you squint, fire ants, is there a difference?, or arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoTheStillBeatingHeart/pseuds/TheoTheStillBeatingHeart
Summary: After another disappointing class outing, Fuyuhiko is forced to bond with his classmates when a certain gamer falls asleep on him.
Relationships: Class 77 - Relationship, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki & Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Never Tickle A Sleeping Gamer (And Other Terrible Ideas From Kazuichi)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please forgive me for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Shout out to my beautiful Beta who I love, and is amazing, and helped support me when I'm being a diva about words.

"Come on dude! The movie finished an hour ago, most of the class have left already!" Kazuichi griped for the fifteenth time since the movie actually ended ten minutes ago.

But Fuyuhiko remained trapped in his chair. His clenched teeth had grown minutely tighter after every grating squeal from Kazuichi's open gob. Now filled with as much tension his jaw could hold, he felt dangerously poised, like a bear trap waiting to snap.

"I can see everyone has left, dumbass," he hissed, each word dripping with malice despite his voice barely breaching a whisper.

Irked by the terse dismissal, Kazuichi turned away with a huff. Stiffly shuffling along the row he continued to whine, quieter now, making it easier for the young Yakuza to tune it out and focus on the problem.

It started as a reluctantly pleasant class outing. Following Usami's tragically, over-hyped, unveiling of the third island (and it's equally underwhelming cinema), Ibuki had spent the entire day goading her classmates into viewing "a heart stealing, skin pealing, scream off" - in her own patented gibberish. In spite of the staggering onslaught of contempt for the shambled, old theatre, the gaggle eventually complied once Mahiru pointed out, "the rabbit will just force us to meet up anyway, at least with a movie we don't have to talk".

So the next day at noon sharp, Fuyuhiko stalked through the building's crumbling entrance, not a minute earlier than required. Expecting to be the last to arrive, the Yakuza was irked to find the room empty, bar Sonia and her insistence on always arriving thirteen minutes early. Something he learnt in the stilted small talk she'd dragged him through until Kazuichi popped up and practically shoved him aside.

It took a frustrating ten minutes for everyone to arrive, a loud twenty to agree on a movie, another fifteen before they irately abandoned Akane and Teruteru at the food stand, and thirty minutes of the feature before the pair burst in - arms laden with a fresh banquet Teruteru had just finished cooking, disrupting everyone whilst they got settled - but the class was finally quiet and happily watching one explosion after another.

Well... happily may be a stretch. Turns out the blockbuster action thriller Kazuichi had insisted on was a huge disappointment. Simply a long series of tired clichés and obvious plot twists, scrambling to keep the audience's attention with excessive violence and unrealistic explosions. Fuyuhiko doubted anyone still cared about the protagonist's tragic plight, many Ultimates instead opting to watch Akane's eating talents with a mix of morbid fascination and dull fear.

But then, the old movie theatre was as good a place as any to sit quietly and stare off into nowhere.

Fuyuhiko made no secret of how revulsed dealing with these bastards made him, sincerely telling them as much on day one. Given the choice, the aspiring criminal would rather be deep fried in the local volcano than spend another five minutes on this hellish school trip. But until that was an option, he'd spend the days alone at the diner, determined to avoid the others.

Nevertheless, Usami was committed to her "hope fragment" bullshit and, as it turns out, was not above kidnapping to get her way.

Though her motives remain a mystery, Usami had lovingly enforced quality class time on her unenthusiastic pupils every second day, minimum. Whether it be a crappy concert or a bummer of a beach trip, no amount of hamster CPR had swayed her from providing the 'humbling class bonding we ingrates are so deprived of.'

After seeing poor Cham-P flattened by the classes' lumbering feet, it seemed more realistic to believe the wearied, white rabbit had ripped his little hamster soul back out of hell, rather than equip any actual medical knowledge to save him. What with all the lightning and earthquakes it required.

With that disturbing image scarred in his mind, Fuyuhiko decided voluntarily listening to Ibuki spout superstitious nonsense was, slightly, less embarrassing than being abducted by an irritable rabbit every other day.

At least the chairs were comfy. And Teruteru's talents had left an enticing aroma rising from the front row, homely and sweet to the drooling patrons. So long as no one expected him to socialise, this should all be over in a couple of lazy hours, leaving him a day and a half of peace before the next hellscape.

Evidently he'd asked too much.

Just as the sidekick reached the pinnacle of his heartening monolog, a sharp thump jerked Fuyuhiko's shoulder, shocking him out his bored stupor. Ultimately ruining his solitary plans in the breath it took for his skittish heart to resume beating.

Instantly his frame tensed, his previously calm mind now whirling with the infinite number of threats he was about to face. His head snapped round, only to have his vision suffocated by a rowdy mob of mauve hair scratching at his nose. Stupidly flinching away, he was left undefended as his attacker nuzzled more securely onto him. With a final satisfied huff, the disturbance stilled, happily nestled in the crook of his neck, which suddenly felt unduly exposed.

Fuyuhiko blinked. Then blinked again, not quite able to accept the ridiculous sight in front of him.

There, held in his frantic vision, Chiaki slept, as quiet as a winter night. Her lopping head cradled by his shoulder, so close soft wisps of hair tickled his cheek, her gentle breath grazing his skin.

…

What the fuck was he meant to do?

An uneasy feeling coursed through his chest. His entire frame felt jittery yet an unexpected determination flowed through his tensed mussels, insisting he didn't move. Whilst this scenario was the polar opposite of the attack he'd been expecting, Fuyuhiko had never felt more icy terror racing through his veins. He was left paralyzed, wallowing in bitter dread.

Chiaki, on the other hand, appeared blissfully unaware of the distress she'd left her bewildered pillow in. Her body slumped across the chair, leaving her neck stretched out at an ugly angle to reach him. Slack hands loosely encircling the half eaten popcorn precariously balanced on her lap. Everything signalled she would wake up sore and regretful; a maddening sight considering how plush the theatre's seats were. Instead she'd chosen to go out of her way to make them both suffer.

Another explosion rocked the screen. The brash light illuminating her peaceful smile, reflecting off her soft features until she appeared glowing beside him. In all, she looked like a glimmer of sunlight.

He wanted to shove her off. Hard enough to wake her up so they could pretend this never happened and get back to… what sounded like a buffalo being pushed off the edge of a cliff; like he said, very unrealistic explosions.

Admittedly, he had become less hostile over his time on the island, enough to hold a full conversation with most classmates without telling them to go to hell. But this was too much. Much more 'friendly' than he'd ever wanted to be. Chiaki's dead weight against his shoulder made his skin crawl. Subconsciously he'd tilted his chin as high as possible, straining for as much space he could get away from the gamer. Yet as anxious as he was, his body stubbornly refused to respond to his brain's frustrated screams.

Waking her just seemed cruel. The quiet girl he first encountered, with a lifeless stare rooted to the arcade machine, had surprised him. Though clearly out of her depth, Chiaki had gone above and beyond to help each of her classmates adjust to this strange island life, no matter how aggravating they had been. He'd never admit it, but Fuyuhiko appreciated the times she sought him out, even just to warn him of upcoming events. She'd freed him from a bunny abduction more than once.

The other day, on his way to the restaurant, he'd even caught her teaching Kazuichi to work the arcade machine. An arduous task he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy - hence his adamant refusal when she invited him to join in and swift exit on Kazuichi's immediate defeat.

It didn't take much to see how hard Chiaki was working to bring the class together and get them off this stupid island paradise. But its toll was evident. He'd watched Hajime shake her awake at least thrice at breakfast this morning, not to mention all the times he'd found her passed out over the arcade machine at ungodly hours of the morning. He couldn't tell if she was hiding something from the class or just tired of dealing with their bullshit.

Assuming the latter, he took some of the blame, what with the amount of teeth pulling it took to get him to join in.

Despite the tough front he'd shown, he wasn't enough of a jerk to wake someone as nice as Chiaki. Especially after all the patience she'd had with his attitude in the beginning, always inviting him along no matter how he kicked and cursed.

Fuyuhiko's attention flickered to the screen just as the sidekick exploded in his, second, ironic death scene. It's not like Chiaki was missing anything important. What would waking her accomplish? She'd probably just fall back asleep, leaving him exactly where he was stuck now. So, in the end, Fuyuhiko clenched his jaw and braced himself to wait out the rest of the movie.

That was fifty minutes ago.

Now his shoulder ached and his entire being felt twitchy. Chapped fingers dug painfully into each armrest, straining to be relieved of their hunched stance. Still, his numb limbs refused to budge.

He'd been strangely certain that Chiaki would wake up just before the movie came to its disappointing end. While the lights were still dimmed so no one would see her pale blush or hushed apology as she hastened to hide any trace of dreariness. Clearly this was naïve; if someone can sleep through a myriad of explosions, three corny death scenes, and Akane's ridiculously exaggerated chewing, there's not much in life that could disturb their stubborn slumber.

However, the worst part of being pinned by a sleeping Chiaki would be Kazuichi, who hadn't stopped whining since the movie finished. That and his nose itched like an open wound. Yet he didn't dare move either arm, in fear of jostling the untroubled gamer.

An obnoxious click rang through the room, causing Fuyuhiko's glare to swerve to the source. Mahiru grinned proudly from the row in front, lithe fingers clutching the offending camera preciously to her chest.

"Delete it." He spat between gritted teeth.

She tilted her head tauntingly.

"Are you going to make me?" His gaze darkened but he held his tongue. As the photographer turned away, the Yakuza caught a slither of her smirk widening into something more mocking.

"Coomme oooonn," Hiyoko's high pitch wail pierced the tension, assaulting their delicate ears and causing the crowd to wince - obviously excluding the rigid Fuyuhiko and still sleeping Chiaki. "Peko promised us fresh coconut juice and I'm huuungry!" She stomped her foot and scrunched her nose. "This might be the only time I can eat on the island without worrying that Teruteru's gonna roofy me!"

"I-I think it's nice that Fuyuhiko's looking out for Chiaki." Mikan mumbled bashfully. "It's like we're all becoming friends."

"No one asked you, pig puke!"

Thankfully, Mikan's frantic apologies distracted the group from the faint red climbing Fuyuhiko's cheeks.

The senseless mob he'd accumulated consisted of Ibuki, Mikan, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Kazuichi and Peko. All hungry, all impatient, none actually helping.

After nearly losing their fingers to Akane's insatiable gluttony, Kazuichi proposed they went hunting for the island's signature delicacy, the moment the gymnast was out of earshot. The remaining classmates had jumped at the idea, anxious to set off in search of the hard-won treat while it was still light.

Until they noticed the embarrassing situation brewing in the third row.

Fuyuhiko watched grimly as they argued among themselves, wishing they'd just leave him already. However they needed Peko to split the coconuts and Peko was far too amused by the situation to leave.

"Stop smiling." Fuyuhiko growled lowly, unable to glare at his friend beside him.

Peko said nothing, still he could tell her muted expression had not faltered, increasing his irritation.

"It's not fair! First Ibuki doesn't get the scream-off we agreed on and now you're holding her coconut juice for ransom!"

"Just wake her up already!" Kazuichi pointed at the couple, accusatively. "And quit talking in third person! It's just confusing everyone."

"You can't wake a sleeping lady, it's rude." Mahiru shot back with a scowl, setting her hands firmly on her hips.

"We could take her with us, dibs on carrying the ground lickers!" Ibuki's cheer turned eerily serious as she leaned conspiringly towards Peko, sitting at her elbow. "Unless her socks are red. If so, she won't be the only one sleeping like the dead."

Undeterred by the cryptic warning, Peko replied, "It would be unwise to attempt moving her if our aim is not to wake her. Just picking her up alone would be difficult."

Traitor. The rational part of him bitterly acknowledged that she was right but his simmering frustration only grew at the blatant betrayal, at the prospect of prolonging his embarrassment.

There was a brief silence as everyone took a moment to think, broken again by Hiyoko huffing.

"I don't see why we can't wake the ugly cow anyway. All she does is sleep, it's a miracle she's not called The Ultimate Donkey Morning Breath."

"That's unfair." Mahiru scolded, "We don't know what she goes through. Maybe she can't sleep ordinarily due to nightmares, or it could even be a medical problem. Mikan, has she ever asked you to help with anything related?"

"N-No. But extreme drowsiness can be an early sign for all sorts of ailments. I'll be sure to do my best to help her when she wakes up."

Fuyuhiko glanced back to the sleeping figure. He'd avoided looking at her since they were first discovered. Anytime he did he was forced to nestle his cheek in her mess of hair, creating what he dreaded would be an adorable photo. He wouldn't risk it, not with Mahiru so close.

At some point she'd started drooling, leaving an ugly damp spot on the shoulder of his, otherwise, crisp jacket. It took an impressive amount of self-control to suppress his shuddering cringe, but he pushed his focus onto the more pressing issue.

She seemed so... comfortable. She could have been sleeping on a cloud and he would be utterly unable to tell the difference from the expression of pure peace on her face. Chiaki had complete trust in her surroundings, to allow herself to be so vulnerable so publicly. It was almost humbling.

Regardless, he was miffed about the jacket.

"We can't wake her." He sighed, catching the others attention. They shuffled out of their messy huddle to bring him back into the conversation, strangely surprised he was still there.

"Illness or not, it's Chiaki." He looked up at the unruly mob. "She's done a hell of a lot more for the class than the rest of us even bother to imagine. So if she wants to spend her free time sleeping, rather than playing slave to the rest of us, I can get behind that."

There was a long pause as they mulled over his defence.

"So... now what?"

Kazuichi scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well. If we can't wake her and we can't move her, we could just... leave her."

"That's awful! She'll think we don't want her here."

"That's exactly what's happening." Fuyuhiko muttered under his breath. Wait, why is he the only one whispering?

"But that's the beauty of it. She won't know WE left her, she'll blame who ever she showed up with." Kazuichi justified proudly.

"Hajime and Nagito, I think."

That was tempting. When the movie initially ended, Hajime was the first person he sought help from. The bastard took one look at the scene, at Fuyuhiko's panicked expression, and laughed brazenly. In an instant he'd grabbed his boyfriend's hand and bolted, throwing a brief "good luck" over his shoulder. Leaving a disgruntled Fuyuhiko at the mercy of the current rabble. Petty revenge sounded great right now.

"That doesn't make it right." Mahiru scowled, although they could see she was tempted by the idea.

"Can we-," Fuyuhiko cleared his throat in a lame attempt to hide he was still the only one whispering, "Can we just get her off of me already." He finished at a more normal volume.

Once he's lost Chiaki's deadweight he can ditch these dunces and head to the diner to get some actual food. He'd been starving for the last hour, but with one arm out of commission, he couldn't quite reach the popcorn sitting tantalisingly on his lap without risking the whole tub.

There was an, abrupt, joyful gasp.

"Ibuki knows how we can wake Chiaki!" She declared, "If we take her Game Girl, she'll be up lickety-split."

"Hey, bug brain, the whole aim is not to wake her, remember? Or did your ears fall off while listening to your shitty music?"

But Ibuki wasn't listening, she was too busy congratulating herself.

"...blessed by my own brilliance. Plus we get to see what kind of freaky games she plays."

Suddenly she lunged at the pair, straight over a startled Peko, her hand outstretched and her grin manic.

"DON'T...!"

But it was too late.

Fuyuhiko instinctively shot round to protect himself, catching Ibuki jarringly by the shoulder as she boosted herself over his armrest. Moving for the first time in seventy three minutes.

Jostling the poor, unsuspecting gamer.

The crowd froze where they were; Mahiru bent over the seats in front, having jolted forward to stop the technicoloured maniac; Peko pressed against her own chair after ducking the impetuous strike, trapped beneath Ibuki's hovering frame. No one dared move and risk worsening the situation.

Chiaki lay still for a tense moment, before snuggling a little closer to Fuyuhiko. In the ghostly silence her hoarse groan was like a scream, piercing straight through their hearts.  
Scrunching her nose she settled into the new angle, her forehead pressed against his collar.

They remained silent, waiting for her to move again.

As time passed without a peep they began to relax out of their hunched stances. Finally Mikan took a heavy breath, preparing her sigh of relief, and instantly, Chiaki sprung up with a jaw wrenching yawn. Awake and almost sending Kazuichi sprawling from the scare.

After thoroughly rubbing her eyes open and wiping away the drool that had been creeping down her cheek, she noticed her gaping spectators, pausing to take in their peculiar positions. Namely, Ibuki's clawed hand inches from her face and the identical crimson blush staining Fuyuhiko's and Peko's cheeks.

"Did the movie finish? Sorry I didn't notice." She yawned with a slight smile.

"Dude! That was forever ago, you missed all the good stuff!" Kazuichi shouted, breaking the heavy silence. Huh. Turns out he had been whispering, for Kazuichi that is. Fuyuhiko hastily dropped Ibuki, moving to scratch his nose, finally relived of his torment.

"Hmph. She didn't miss anything." Hiyoko grumbled. "At least now we can leave. Move it already!" On that last, screeching, note she stormed out the theatre with a flourish. She didn't check if anyone was following, it didn't matter. She wouldn't waste another second in the miserable theatre.

Peko coughed before pulling Ibuki back into her chair, hiding the skirt that had been left waving in front her face after the spontaneous dive. Her scarlet eyes remained fixed forward, refusing to look at the oblivious, grinning musician.

"I told ya, my plan would work!" Ibuki grinned widely. "My killer intuition must be a gift from the bear god that haunts this island."

"I wasn't aware that gods haunted things" Peko questioned, meekly amused with the rocker's unshakable spirit.

"Oh this one's one of a kind."

Chiaki let loose another overwhelming yawn.

"I'm sorry for keeping you, but it was really nice of everyone to wait for me." She mumbled sluggishly, still clutching her miraculously un-spilt popcorn.

Mikan smiled shyly, "Thank F-Fuyuhiko, he refused to move until you woke up. He wouldn't let any of us disturb you either."

"Yeah, he even protected your Game Girl against rogue pirates." Ibuki winked cheekily, "It was mega sweet."  
Fuyuhiko felt his temper flare.

"Tch. That's not what happened! Stop making shit up." His face was almost completely red at this point.

"Eeekk!"

"You're giving him way too much credit." Mahiru agreed critically. "We were all helping."

Unsuccessfully. But the bitch didn't feel like mentioning that.

"Well, thanks anyway," Fuyuhiko turned to Chiaki, to find her staring straight back. "I've been struggling to sleep at night since we got to the island, so I really do appreciate you letting me rest when I can." The sincerity in her eyes was unsettling. "Truthfully, this has been the longest I've slept in days."

Fuyuhiko looked away, rolling his numb shoulder. The pressing ache distracting him from the deeper discomfort her words had caused.

"It was nothing." Fuck. Even his muttering sounded harsh, but he glanced back with a slight smirk. "The film was absolute shit, waking you up would've counted as torture. Isn't that banned on the island? Usami hates me enough as it is, and we all know you're her favourite."

"Hmmmmm," Chiaki tilted her head but said nothing, locking her warm gaze with his own steely stare. For a few, oddly tense, moments they stayed that way, before her smile grew a little stronger. As if she could see past his act to read every thought racing through his mind. He wanted to squirm, but wasn't quite willing to look away and break the scene - to look away from the bright eyes soft with gratitude, for once directed at him. So he gazed back, his smirk unwavering.

"Can we go already? My stomach can't wait much longer." Kazuichi's whine broke the moment (not that Fuyuhiko would ever call it that). Finding no good reason to stay, the class began to collect their things while Mahiru explained the plan to Chiaki, insisting she tagged along after causing so much fuss.

Without warning, the doors slammed open in a clamorous symphony, allowing Hiyoko to come barrelling back in – her clear look of glee setting everyone on edge.

"The Disembowelling 2, Family Edition is showing next! We HAVE to stay and watch." She sang while dancing back into her seat beside Mahiru.

"Hell no! We're meant to be leaving."

"But that's the movie Ibuki originally came here to watch! It's a sign I will be favoured in the bear god's twisted game!"

"No way! I didn't wait around to watch some budget horror movie." Kazuichi griped, "And what does any of this have to do with some psycho bear's bloodlust." The frantic babbling was a crappy cover for his rising panic - though the frustration with Ibuki's erratic behaviour felt genuine.

"I wouldn't mind staying." Peko spoke tentatively, "I missed the first in the series, yet it was all my classmates spoke of for the rest of the year. I expect the sequel will be just as infamous."

Though Peko's words were half hearted, Ibuki's responding cheer was like a fog horn in the night when she pulled the swordswoman into a joyful hug. Though caught off guard, Peko managed to collect herself enough to limply pat Ibuki's arm in return. An affectionate gesture, for Peko at least.

"See, you can't split coconuts without window face over there. That means you're stuck with us, you overgrown dung beetle, so QUIT WHINING!" The storm raging across Hiyoko's face left no room for argument, not even when she bounced round in her chair to snatch Chiaki's popcorn straight out her lax grip.

But Kazuichi was notorious for being unable to take a hint.

"You can't force me to stay, I'm out of here! We'll just meet back up once the movie's over." He hastened to scoot along the aisle only for Hiyoko to kick her legs out, deliberately aiming to take out a knee cap, blocking his escape.

"We've wasted enough time today waiting for the snoring cow. Meaning I'm not gonna waste anymore hunting you down after the movie. I want my coconut juice! So sit and suck it!

"You hypocrite! How is this not wasting time?" Kazuichi spluttered as the lights were magically dimmed. He took a couple steps back, fear flashing across his face like a warning siren. He was running out of arguments fast. "This is sick! You get off on seeing me freaked out, don't you? Your sadistic brain thinks it's funny to watch us suffer!"

Immediately Hiyoko's glare morphed into a gleeful smile, though her wild eyes remained obnoxiously cruel. A little crass, but Kazuichi's whimpers had hit the nail straight on the head.

"Oh come onnn, don't flatter yourself. Everyone thinks your wimpyness is hilarious." She giggled maliciously. "You're such a wuss! Even cry baby Mikan's braver than you!"

Mikan simpered under the, almost, complement.

"I actually love horror movies, and the blood in this series is really realistic..."

"OMG, would you stop ruining everything!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hiyoko! Give it a rest already! You honestly can't expect people to stay when they don't want to!" Mahiru had had enough. Truthfully she'd been rooting for Kazuichi to win, giving her the chance to escape too.

The glee drained from Hiyoko's face in a heartbeat, leaving nothing but a blank, dumbfounded stare.

Mahiru never yelled at her.

Her lip began to wobble, eyes shimmering like glitter. And then… the screaming started.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh. Why will nobody listen to me!" Her hollow words came out choked between tremoring sobs, "N-now Mahiru is mad at me and it's all Mikan's fault!" Crocodile tears rained down her face faster than she could wipe away. "I just wanted us to have fun and watch a movie together!”

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Whatever Hiyoko's plan was it worked as her prey rushed to calm the seemingly well-meaning brat. Mahiru however remained torn between standing her ground and looking after her smaller friend, leaving her consoling remarks both condescending and incredibly unhelpful.

Meanwhile, in the row behind, Ibuki and Peko had watched, captivated by Hiyoko and Kazuichi’s fierce clash - more interested than they ever were in the first film. Chiaki also sat in silence, albeit looking slightly put-out, staring gloomily where her popcorn had been swiped just moments earlier.

Fuyuhiko observed the entire scene with scorn, waiting for the right moment to break away without Hiyoko noticing; although he did quietly move his own popcorn to the empty armrest between him and the gamer. It wasn't that he was afraid of Hiyoko - god knows he sees worse on a nightly bases - but it was just easier to slip out while she was crucifying someone else.

Chiaki eventually noticed his vague offer, smiling in the corner of his eye as she reached for the tub.

"Aren't you going to stay for the next movie?" She questioned, already mid chew.

He scoffed, keeping his voice down in a dull attempt to avoid redirecting Hiyoko's wrath.

"Hell no. If I wanted to see a man hanging by his small intestine while his sister chisels his eyes out, I'd set it up myself." He huffed at his own imagery. "Plus I'm definitely escaping this nightmare before you can detain me again." There was a brief pause, then he corrected, "Although there's no way you can sleep through this next film."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I do." Chiaki's eyebrows furrowed at the seriousness of the thought. "I don't think it matters how interesting or loud the movie is, I can't easily change my habits. Combined with the dimmed lighting and excessively comfortable chairs, it's like they want people to fall asleep. It's almost… some sort of ploy to get people paying to come back and see what they missed."

Her soft words trailed off into a thoughtful daze, as if solving the cinema conspiracy required her full attention. Which was marginally insulting to him.

Incredulous, he challenged. "You honestly believe you can sleep through the sound of whiny teenagers being murdered."

Chiaki tilted her head, still dazed, only now in a different direction.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. I mean, I did managed to stay awake through the first film in the series. Though the location was very different."

Fuyuhiko was still sceptic. In the background he could hear Hiyoko's angry screams swiftly dissolve into factitious tears. A few more minutes and she'd be so wrapped up in her ploy, she wouldn't notice him passing.

"You don't seem like the type to watch horror movies in your spare time."

Chiaki spun round to beam at him, her new excitement shaking away any previous cobwebs.

"I'm not really, but my brother's friend lent it to him. We stayed up all night to watch it together," It was a rare sight to see Chiaki so animated, even rarer to hear her discussing life outside the island (a subject she's been suspiciously quiet about). "Since he was always super busy with work, it's one of the few memories I still have of him."

She smiled fondly. Her eyes becoming unfocused as she was swept into the memories, still staring in his direction. Fortunately the lights had already dimmed, half masking his unpleasant expression. The conversation was decidedly more personal than Fuyuhiko was prepared for. It's not that he doesn't care about his classmate’s pasts, but the less they know about one another… the better off everyone will be.

Not for the first time, his gut lurched at the thought of their stolen memories. At the possibility Chiaki had shared this all before, with the same look of ardour grazing her face. That maybe, in turn, he'd shared his own history. Haunting memories that rattled the class, enough to put even Akane off her food.

He ignored the nasty lump amounting in his chest, the knowledge his classmates may have already abandoned him. That every painstaking inch of progress he earnt, would inevitably crumble when they turned on him again. When they found out the horrifying reality of his talent. Was there any point trying to end this trip differently? Then why was he still putting up with this brouhaha? Why didn't he bolt when the rest of the class made their own dash to freedom?

These impetuous thoughts swelled and burst at every mention of their absent past, every time Usami lectured him on class bonding, after every class outing he let himself enjoy. It was getting to be too much.

Instead he busied himself with idle shifting, scrambling for a change of topic while revelling in his recently returned mobility.

"So the first film, any good?" If Peko didn't see it, he certainly hadn't. Somehow she'd always been the more social of the pair.

Chiaki emitted a curious humming, pausing to peer into her little square of space that seemingly held the answer to everything, when left enough time to comb through it.  
It was then he noticed how strangely inured he'd become to Chiaki's mannerism. If anything, it was reassuring, after all it meant he was getting a well thought out response. Oddly, the revelation didn't bring any new tension to his tired limbs. It was just unusual, recognising such a personal and persistent trait.

It took about two minutes before Chiaki's silvery voice emerged, above the blend of screaming and crying surging from the row in front. By now Hiyoko had buried her tears in Mahiru's pinafore, still hurling muffed insults through the coarse cloth. With her vision briefly obscured, Fuyuhiko knew this was the opening he needed to escape. And yet he couldn't take it.

It was basic manners. No bastard is rude enough to just leave after asking a question. He had to wait for an answer, anyone would.

"Honestly? I think the movie itself was kind of disappointing. A lot of the plot was left unresolved and the cliff hanger at the end felt like a lazy excuse to have a sequel." Her tone remained even despite her controversial opinion. "It was like... the creators stopped caring once they got past the big twist in the middle. But when the creators no longer care, why should the fans? They deserve better than some sloppy money grabbing scheme."

She turned her attention back to the screeching storm before her. Hiyoko had given up on the crocodile tears, instead leaving an innocent Mikan crying and Kazuichi on the verge of following.

"But there has to be a reason the film has such high charisma stats." Fuyuhiko watched her eyes soften at the unfurling chaos. The corners of her mouth twisting up at Peko's affectionate smile, when Ibuki launched across the seat to whisper in her ear. An unnecessary action even with the argument raging in front of them, since Ibuki has no volume control.

"I think people tend to look back on the film through rose coloured lenses because it brought them together. It was seen as the blockbuster of the year, so everyone was excited months ahead, most circles had planned the entire day together around it. I think people remember how they felt laughing with their friends afterward more than what the movie was actually about. Whether you were afraid or not, having common ground to bond over helped define the friendship group. People remember what the movie meant to them rather than the film itself."

She left her poetic words to sink in with an uneasy Fuyuhiko. After a pause for Chiaki to blink out of her thoughts, she added: "although, the violent scenes the movie is renowned for were amazing, if a little excessive. Even for a teen horror movie. But you can't fault the CGI team. It was like I was really watching someone be drowned in their own mother's blended lungs. That could also be the reason it was so popular."

"Well, it's not enough to keep me here." Having reached the maximum amount of clubby emotions he could suffer through, Fuyuhiko stood. Carefully shuffling down the aisle and past the gamer as she did her best to compress her legs in that awkward manner that no one can ever really manage, to make his passage marginally easier. However, before he could enjoy the sweet stretch in his calves, after so long in the dismally soft chair, Hiyoko's notorious screech burst every eardrum within reach.

"The movie is starting now! So if anyone disturbs me by leaving, or crying, or asking to share my popcorn, I'm going to hide a Mr Fire Ants nest in their mattress and watch them dance like a dying monkey!" Despite only kneeling on her chair, Hiyoko's menacing form loomed over the group. Her fiery amber eyes burnt through the shimmering darkness. 

First sneering at a whimpering Kazuichi, firmly curled back up in his original chair, then sliding across the rows of uneasy (but mostly disinterested) classmates, before catching the only Ultimate still standing in the corner of her headlight like glare.

Slowly, she turned her full fury to face the young Yakuza. Though normally nothing to take notice of, in the crackling light of the screen - simultaneously illuminating her tear stained face whilst casting her vicious eyes in sinister shadows - the first blood spill of the movie a garish backdrop for the nightmarish vision before him, she looked disturbingly feral. Lusting for her own kill.

Fuyuhiko isn't afraid of Hiyoko (something he had to remind himself of in the moment) but, given the circumstance, it was just easier to sit through another shitty movie than ransack his cottage for ant nests every night.

So, returning the sneering sadist's malicious glare, in a last futile act of defiance, he threw himself backwards, falling into the chair on Chiaki's left.

Competing against the dramatic special effects Hiyoko inexplicably wielded, his bubbling anger left no impact on his petite classmate. She replied with a cruel smirk, before pivoting on her knees and flinging herself back into her own chair, shaking the entire row and causing Kazuichi to yelp pitifully.

The group seemed remarkably adjusted to Hiyoko's reign of terror. Hardly looking away from the screen, not a word of protest for the rest of the movie. Of course, wordless screams were littered throughout the film, but as they only added to Hiyoko's fun, the frequent disturbance was excused. Chiaki lent him a sympathetic smile while silently returning his popcorn to where they could both reach. A jaded huff was all he could managed before reluctantly settling into his fate.

It took eleven minutes before he heard her yawn, softly to his right, hardly recognisable over Kazuichi's sobbing in front, but he'd never admit he was listening for it. Silently he slumped into the scarlet fabric, prepared for Chiaki's dead weight to dull his other shoulder; cutting short any delusions of escape.

Despite the chilling ambience, the easy tempo of the movie’s macabre music was almost lulling, making his own heavy eyelids hard to keep open. He didn't even notice when Chiaki curled up against him. After being on edge for so long, he couldn't find the energy to worry about screaming, traumatized teens. In the theatre or on the screen.  
So when the gamer fell onto his shoulder, he let his own muzzy head loll to rest on top.

________________________________________

Fuyuhiko never made it to the diner. Instead ending up on the beach, among a sunset picnic of coconut juice and the remains of cold, shitty popcorn.

Still disoriented from his own mid-movie nap, the class had no trouble herding him to the beach. He wasn't jolted out his stupor until Ibuki had thrust a coconut in his hands, quickly followed by a long, keen blade swinging past his face, an inch away from trimming his eyelashes. Before he knew it he was spurred into a circle and chuckling as their plots to get Teruteru to bring them food, without actually having to invite him to join, grew progressively more far-fetched.

They stayed long past dark, somehow setting part of the ocean ablaze in their attempts to build a camp fire. Instead of bullying Teruteru, they pooled the secret junk food they had stashed in their cottages and told gripping horror stories Hiyoko haughtily swore really happened to her. In lieu of marshmallows, they decided to melt impaled gummy bears on sticks, while Ibuki showed them how to make mutant shadow puppets she'd proudly invented.

Other than when he got a splinter imbedded in his tongue (Chiaki somehow goaded him into eating the molten, gelatine goop which he can now confirm, tastes shit), it was a lot of fun. Peko actually arranged to teach Mikan basic swordsmanship the next day, a bid to raise the nurse's confidence and a small thanks for recovering the wood chip around Fuyuhiko's incoherent swearing.

Only Ibuki found an ants nest crammed under her mattress; a punishment for almost catching Mahiru with her guitar-flamethrower hybrid. Although willing to rough it with the vermin, the musician was ecstatic at the offer of a place in Peko's cabin for the night - optimistically pulling a karaoke machine from the depths of clutter in her own cottage.

It was chaotic, messy, and he definitely gained some bites in the scramble to remove the nest, but when Fuyuhiko finally closed his door on the noise, his smile refused to fade.

He didn't realised his assertion for a quiet day alone was in vain until the next morning, when Kazuichi turned up at his door, raring to take him to "Beach Day 2.0". He was convinced he'd rejected the offer the night before, however, in contrast to the roaring bustle outside, Fuyuhiko's quiet cabin had turned out somewhat lonely. So when the animated mechanic threw an arm over his shoulders and dragged him out the door, he didn't resist. Just muttered under his breath.

It was odd at first, even Peko was surprised to see him return so soon, but nothing compared to the embarrassment of the day before.

Suffering again through the awkward small talk (the addition of Ibuki's jargon leaving him ever more clueless), he caught Chiaki rounding the beach house with a concentrated scowl, lugging a bulky cooler that cut a deep furrow in the sand behind her. Oblivious to his approach, she jumped when he grabbed the opposite handle, lifting the densely packed trunk into the air.

Unlike the others, she wasn't surprised to see him there. Instead her expression lit up with a pleased smile, bright eyes glittering in the perky morning light, as she huffed a short thanks. And when he returned her brilliant grin, he decided, Usami's hope fragment scheme may not be as bad as he envisioned.

Of course minutes later when Kazuichi unveiled the matching speedos he'd picked out for them, he was reminded, there would be plenty of time for it to get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaki’s brother is Alter Ego, they watched the horror movie together after Hiro illegally downloaded it onto the Future Foundation computer, causing it to crash.
> 
> The water catching on fire is a simulation glitch, not a comment on pollution.


End file.
